Ashland County, Ohio
| seat wl = Ashland | largest city = Ashland | area_total_sq_mi = 426.80 | area_land_sq_mi = 422.95 | area_water_sq_mi = 3.85 | area percentage = 0.90% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 53139 | density_sq_mi = 125.6 | time zone = Eastern | footnotes = | web = www.ashlandcounty.org | named for = "Ashland", Henry Clay's home | ex image = Ashland-County-Ohio-Courthouse.jpg | ex image cap = Ashland County Courthouse | district = 7th }} Ashland County is a county located in the state of Ohio. According to the 2010 census, it has a population of 53,139, which is an increase of 1.2% from 52,523 in 2000. Its county seat is Ashland. The county is named for "Ashland", the home of Senator Henry Clay near Lexington, Kentucky. It was formed in 1846 from parts of Huron, Lorain, Richland and Wayne Counties. Ashland County comprises the Ashland, OH Metropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Mansfield-Ashland-Bucyrus, OH Combined Statistical Area. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.10%) is land and (or 0.90%) is water. Adjacent counties *Lorain County (north) *Medina County (northeast) *Wayne County (east) *Holmes County (southeast) *Knox County (southwest) *Richland County (west) *Huron County (northwest) History Ashland County was formed on February 24, 1846 from portions of Huron, Lorain, Richland, and Wayne counties. Like the county seat, it was named after Ashland, the Lexington, Kentucky-area home of Henry Clay, a Kentucky senator. Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 52,523 people, 19,524 households, and 14,018 families residing in the county. The population density was 124 people per square mile (48/km²). There were 20,832 housing units at an average density of 49 per square mile (19/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.54% White, 0.81% Black or African American, 0.11% Native American, 0.55% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.21% from other races, and 0.76% from two or more races. 0.65% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 36.8% were of German, 17.3% American, 10.1% English and 8.8% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.1% spoke English, 1.2% German and 1.0% Spanish as their first language. There were 19,524 households out of which 32.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.50% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.20% were non-families. 24.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county the population was spread out with 25.70% under the age of 18, 10.80% from 18 to 24, 26.50% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 13.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 96.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,179, and the median income for a family was $46,306. Males had a median income of $32,585 versus $22,334 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,308. About 7.10% of families and 9.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.10% of those under age 18 and 7.50% of those age 65 or over. Transportation The Ashland County Airport is located three nautical miles (3.5 mi, 5.6 km) northeast of the central business district of the City of Ashland. . Federal Aviation Administration. Effective 30 June 2011. Government Communities City *Ashland Villages Townships Unincorporated communities See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Ashland County, Ohio References External links *Ashland County Government's website Category:Counties of Ohio Ashland County Category:1846 establishments in the United States